A Week with Seto and Jounochi
by LadyVirgo1956
Summary: Spend a week with Seto and Jou and see what they think about each other.
1. Chapter 1 MONDAY

A Week with Seto and Jounochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Summary: This is written in the POV of Seto and Jou.

Chapter 1 Monday

Jounochi (POV)

My name is Jounochi Katsuya everybody call me Jou except for one stuck up rich prick named Kaiba Seto. He calls me all kinds of dog names. One I don't mine because it's like well a pet name he calls me… "Hey mutt I see they let you out of the pound." Kaiba says and walks off laughing. Yeah that's him be right back "Hey Kaiba I'm no 'friggin' dog." "Okay then you're a puppy a cute puppy that should obey his master." At this Jou throws a punch and Kaiba dodges it. At that moment the bell rings for class.

Sorry about that now where was I oh yeah the puppy comment I don't mine so much but I'm not going to tell him that. You see I have a crush on him big time. The only problem is I don't know how he feels about me. With all the Name calling and everything I guess he doesn't like me.

Well I got to get to class before I'm late. There is only one problem he's in my first class and now that I think about it he is in most of them. Another day of Kaiba Seto insults. I can hardly wait.

Kaiba (POV)

Let me introduce myself my name is Kaiba Seto CEO and Owner of the top gaming company in Japan possibly the world and I have only one think on my mind at the moment and that is a certain blonde haired duelist my puppy. Hm did I just say "My Puppy" no matter if I have anything to say about it he will be mine by the end of the week. He just doesn't know it yet. Excuse me I have to go greet my puppy. "Hey mutt I see they let you out of the pound." Kaiba says and walks off laughing. "Hey Kaiba I'm no 'friggin dog." "Okay then you're a puppy a cute puppy that should obey his master." He's so cute when he gets mad and there goes the bell. Got to get to class you know it's interesting we are in a lot of the same classes that is thanks to me. Money can sure be put to good use sometimes and he doesn't even realize I have put us in the same classes.

Jounochi (POV)

I'm late again and there sits Mr. I'm all that Moneybags smirking his face off. I would like to punch him out and knock that smirk right off his wonderful beautiful kissable lips. Whoa did I just say that. Got I got it bad. He's looking at me why is he looking at me. I sure wish he would stop. Yugi and Yami are in this class and look at me wondering what is going on then I see it the smirk its like they know something I don't got to talk to them at lunch. Suddenly I get a note passed to me it is in beautiful script "Puppy don't think to hard you might hurt yourself." I knew who it was from Kaiba. I turn and look at him and just glare. At that moment the bell rings and I crumple up the note and as I pass him I throw it at him and stomp out and go to my next class hoping he won't bother me, fat chance.

Kaiba (POV)

He looks so flustered this is going to be fun I decide to pass him a note "Puppy don't think to hard you might hurt yourself." I pass the note he is reading it he looks up and glares at me all I can do is smile. On the inside that is. Oh this week is going to be fun. The bell rings and as I get together my things he walks by and throws the note at me and stomps out of the classroom. I decide to take a detour and leave something in his locker you see I have his combination and I know I can leave it in there without it disappearing then I head to class.

Jounochi (POV)

He's not here yet but Ryou and Bakura are they look at me wanting to know what is wrong? "Nothing." I sit down in my seat and pull out my book pretending to read but watching the door. There he is in all of his beautiful handsome glory. I've really got to stop thinking like that or I'm going to be in trouble. I sit and daydream about those lips on mine caressing probing "Mr. Jounochi" I jump the others in the class just laugh "I'm glad you could join us." I really hate that teacher. I really do. What is that a scowl from Kaiba I must be seeing things. No nothing but I could have swore. No I was just seeing things. Okay there's the bell now to stop by my locker and dump off my books and head to lunch.

Kaiba (POV)

How dare he disturb my puppy in his thoughts I could get him fired for that. My puppy looked so cute with his mouth like that. He's looking this way I had better turn away. I look back up and he's looking down thinking again I wonder what he is thinking about. He's leaving I had better follow him I know he is headed for his locker I want to see the look on his face when he gets the package.

Jounochi (POV)

I can't believe this who could get into my locker and leave me a present. Let's see From 'Your Secret Admirer 'It's a set of Army Dog Tags now who would send me something like this. Kaiba oh he's so going to get it, but you know something I kind of like them not that I'm going to say anything. I'll just put them on under my shirt and no one will know. I'm off to meet my friends.

Kaiba (POV)

Interesting he put them on then hid them well that tells me a lot he does like me so it's true what Yami said about him liking me. Phase one has been set into motion now for phase two. First lunch, then I set it into motion. There is another rumor I've been hearing and I don't like it and I'm going to find out if it is true because if it is no one hurts my puppy. I've got it bad.

Jounochi (POV)

I've got to talk to Yami and quick okay there he is. "Hey Yami can I talk in private with you? Yami looks up "Sure Jou is there a problem." Then it's like POW "Listen can we talk later I promised to help someone at lunch." Whets with that first he says he can then he can't something is sure up. That's when I see him Kaiba everywhere I turn there he is. Why can't he leave me alone? There's the bell, well at least I won't see him until last period.

Kaiba (POV)

He talking to Yami got to stop him I look at him and he sees me I give him a glare and he give Jou some excuse and he and Yugi leave don 't think I can last the day out lucky the next two classes I don't have with him but I do final period. There's the bell got to go.

Jounochi (POV)

There he is don't even look at him ignore him that's it. Damn I looked; this is going to be a long period. I lay my head down and just sigh why me I can't take it anymore. I know I'll fix him after school I'll fix him.

Kaiba (POV)

There he is my golden puppy he's not looking at me why. There he just looked. Why is he rocking his head on his desk for? He sitting up there is something different I better keep my guard up. I sit and watch him over my book for the rest of the period.

Jounochi (POV)

There he is heading for his limousine. Got to do this fast while nobody's looking hum tight ass just walk up to it and give it a quick pinch and run like hell. He didn't see me I hope now home. I wish I could go somewhere else that would be safer that that place.

Kaiba (POV)

There he is I guess he is waiting for his friends the nerd squad. What is that gleam in his eyes. It's gone better get to the office. Ouch now who just did that I look up Jounochi. Oh he wants to play rough does he? Puppy needs to be punished but not today.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2 TUESDAY

A Week with Seto and Jounochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Summary: This is written in the POV of Seto and Jou

Chapter Two Tuesday

Seto (POV)

Well another day in this so called school. If I had my way I wouldn't even be here. Why you ask I'm smarter than everyone here combined. The only reason is because of Mokuba, which is the only way I could get custody of him. Damn judges they'll get theirs in the end. Where is he, school started ten minutes ago? I know he's always late but he usually here by now. Who am I talking about well, my puppy of course. I look at the door and there he is. There's something wrong, he's limping and got a black eye. Mouto has passed him a note I wonder what it says. He looks at it then at Mouto. I keep watching him he has laid his head down on the desk. I don't like this at all I'm going to find out what's going on. I see him jerk and winch like he's in pain the teacher is walking away with a smug look on his face. He woke my puppy up. The bell rings ending class. I need to talk to him.

Jounochi (POV)

Damn I'm going to be late again. I hate this everyday the same thing.

FLASHBACK

"You're late boy," at that instant Jou father picks him up and throws him into a wall. Got to get up can't let him see me weak. At that moment he's picked up again and thrown across the room and falls. "Why are you doing this?" Jou asks his drunken father. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question he kicks me hard in my sides over and over again. What is that in his hand, a broken bottle he's coming at me with a broken bottle got to move hurt so much. Couldn't move fast enough he cuts at my chest I don't remember anything after that.

I wake up in my room. I have no clothes on and I hurt badly. He raped me again. I manage to get up and get into the bathroom and clean myself up, boy do I hurt. I look at the clock and realize I'm going to be late I get dressed and get my things together and leave quietly boy am I hungry.

END FLASHBACK

I run into the classroom ten minutes late. Everybody is looking at me including him "Mr. Jounochi glad you could grace us with your appearance." I hate my life. Everybody is looking away someone just passed me a note "Jou are you alright. You look terrible." Yugi. I look at the note and sigh and look at him and just smile. I need to sleep. "Mr. Jounochi WAKE UP, glad you could join us, detention." I took the slip and sigh, I hate my life. The bell rings I need to get out of here.

Seto (POV)

Now where did he go? There he is going into the boy's restroom. As I go in I hear something from one of the stalls. It's Jou and he's crying. I don't like this whoever made him cry is going to pay. I hear him get up I walk over to the door and lock it I plan to get some answers. As I walk over to him I ask "Puppy what's wrong?" He's looking at me strange "What's it to you Kaiba?" Don't like the looks of this he looks like he can barely hold himself up. "Why shouldn't I, I do have a heart you know." I catch him before he hits the floor. Damn what's going on? I need to get him out of here.

Jounochi (POV)

What's that I thought I heard someone? I need to get to class. That's when I see him great not him anyone but him. He's walking this way. "Puppy what's wrong?" Did I just hear him right is he really concerned or looking for something to put me down about. "What's it to you Kaiba?" I can barely stand I just wish he would leave. He's got a strange look in his eyes. Maybe he cares. "Why shouldn't I, I do have a heart you know." Just at that moment I can no longer stand up I collapse.

Seto (POV)

I've managed to get him into the car and I've told the driver to take me home and to call the doctor. I look at him and wonder who could have beaten him up so badly. I hear him moan. We have pulled up to the mansion and I carry him into the house. There is my doctor. He follows us up to a spare bedroom. I tell him I want to know everything and I mean everything.

Jounochi (POV)

DREAMING

"You no good bastard all you are good for is a good screw and you can't even do that right." Jou's father starts to beat him and he screams.

END DREAM

He sits up and looks around. Where am I? The bed feels so soft and it is big. I need to get out of here. As I'm trying to get up the door suddenly opens up. Kaiba what's he doing here. He's looking at me with concern, his house I'm at his house how, why. I hear him speak "And where do you think you are going puppy?" There he goes with the dog cracks again. "I'm not a dog and I'm going home." There is that look again. Its gone must be imaging things. "I don't think so." I look at him and growl. Why is he doing this he's walking over, I try to move bad idea I pass out again.

Seto (POV)

The doctor has given me a long list of things that is wrong with my puppy. Bruises, Broken Ribs, Concussion, and worse of all he's been raped. I've got a good idea who's been doing this but I've got to get him to tell me. I know that he hates me. Mokuba came home and was surprised that Jou was here all he could do was to smile and walk off I know he knows something. Too smart for his own good. What is that, screaming its coming from Jou's room? I rush to his room and go in he's trying to get up. I can't let him do that. "And where do you think you are going puppy?" I look at him he looks bad . "I don't think so." I grab him before he falls and put him back on the bed. It's getting late. I think I will stay in here for the night. I here a knock and look up its Mokuba. He looks concerned "What's wrong with Jou Big Brother?" I look at him and I know I can't tell him everything. "Somebody has hurt him and I'm going to take care of him until he gets better." I see a glint in his eyes he gives me a hug and goes to bed. I've got to do something about this.

TBC…..

A/N: Please review


	3. Chapter 3 WEDNESDAY

A Week with Seto and Jounochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Summary: This is written in the POV of Seto and Jou

Chapter 3 Wednesday

Jounochi (POV)

"Oh, I hurt all over. Where Am I?" I get up or try to but it hurts too much. I fall back onto the bed. I look over and there is someone sitting there with their eyes closed. "Oh now I remember Kaiba's. I got to get out of here." 'He's starting to wake up. Don't want him to know I'm awake.' I close my eyes.

Seto (POV)

I wake up stiff and sore. Sleeping in a chair all night can do a real number on your body. I look over at Jou, something strange eyelashes are moving ever so slightly. Why is he pretending to be asleep? I'll just leave him for now and let him rest. Got to get ready for school. He's in no shape to go. "Jounochi I know you are awake so I'm going to go for now we'll talk later." His eyes become alert and scowls. Oh if looks could kill. I smirk to myself and leave.

Jounochi (POV)

"Jounochi I know you are awake so I'm going to go for now we'll talk later." As Seto's says this I open my eyes and growl. How does he do that? He's gone got to try and get up can't stay here. Hurts too much to move.

Knocking and the door open's. It's Kaiba he's got a tray. "Hungry puppy?" I wish he wouldn't call me that. "Yeah starved, whats on the menu? He is giving me a strange look like he is laughing at me. He brings over the tray and sits it on the bed. "Eggs, bacon, toast, juice, and tea." He's telling me. Boy am I starved. Hunger will catch up to you when you haven't eaten in a few days. Whats he looking at? "Kaiba what are you looking at?"

Seto's (POV)

Why am I doing this, oh yeah now I remember I care for him. I care for that mangy mutt. No not a mutt. A cute puppy. An adorable cute puppy. And someone is going to pay for hurting him. As I walk into the kitchen Mokuba's sitting there eating breakfast.

"Morning Mokuba." Mokuba looks up "Hi big brother how long is Jounochi going to be here?" As I look at him I swear there is a smile on his face about this. No matter, "Until he's feeling better I suppose." I answer nonchalantly as I fix my puppy something to eat trying to sort out how I can keep him here. "Well you had better get ready for school, after I bring this up to Jou we will be leaving."

As I approach the door I had already decided how I'm going to getting him to stay. First it was going to require getting his father arrested. I know he says he cares for him but this can't continue.

Going in I can't help but to stare at him he's so damn beautiful. He's looking at me quizzically. "Kaiba what are you looking at?" I come out of it blushing I just want to devour him. I walk over to the bed and give him the food. He's telling me he's starved. I frown; it looks like he doesn't get much to eat either. I keep starring; I need to go before I do something. "Look puppy I'm going to be taking Mokuba to school and then I will be going you are in no shape to go so I will see you after school, get some rest." Got to get out of here before I do something I will regret. I look down and realize it's too late and I don't have time to fix this problem, think of something not sexy ah I know Mazaki in a bathing suit in a snowstorm (A/N: I don't like her.) I look down, that did it. I get Mokuba and leave.

Jounochi (POV)

He's left now I can try and get out of here. Still hurt but I'm up. I wonder where my clothes are. I hear the door open I panic and turn. It's only the maid, "Are you finished with breakfast?" She looks at me and smiles all I have on is my boxers as I blush at this I tell her "Yes" I hate to do this to her but here goes nothing. "Do you know where my clothes are? She turns and looks at me as she leaves "They are being washed but there are some in the top draw of the dresser." I thank her, I hope Kaiba doesn't fire her over this but I just can't stay. It's not safe for him and Mokuba.

I walk over to the dresser and pull out some clothes and put them on. Odd they fit me perfectly, no time to think about that now. I slowly walk over to the door I'm still in a lot of pain. I look back at the room and wish I could stay. I leave and go to my safe place where I can heal and think.

Seto's (POV)

This has been a long day all I did was think of Jou all day. The geek squad had been talking about him all day long wondering where he was. At one point they even ask me.

FLASHBACK

"Kaiba do you know where Jou is?" I look at him "How should I know where the mutt is I'm not his keeper." I lied and smirked about this too myself if they only knew. Yugi and the others just look at me and sigh "Well if you do see him let us know okay." As they walk away I can't help but feel guilty only for a moment. Then I get mad and leave. How dare they show concern now he could have died last night from the beating he took. Where was the concern then? I decide I need to get home and I cut school for the rest of the day as if I really need it after all I'm the smartest one there.

END FLASHBACK

The car pulls up to the house and I get out and walk in right away I knew something was wrong. I go up to the room to where Jou is supposed to be and he is gone. I start to panic "He left, why I don't understand he was safe here." At that moment a maid comes in with tears in her eyes. I look at her and ignoring the tears I question her and she tells me what she knows. I'm tempted to fire her but I don't and just dismissed her. I sit on the bed "Katsuya, Puppy, where are you."

Jounochi (POV)

I finally made it I'm in so much pain need to lie down. No one will think to look for me here. I found this place a few months ago. It is dry and warm and I had put some things in here whenever he beat me or threw me out. I collapse on the make shift bed and pass out.

TBC…..

A/N: I would like to thank all my readers who reviewed. Please keep reviewing I plan to have some very special Seto and Jou action in a future chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 THURSDAY

A Week with Seto and Jounochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Summary: This is written in the POV of Seto and Jou

A/N: There will be an extra POV in this Chapter and possibly the next. I haven't decided yet. Read on and you will understand.

Chapter 4

Thursday

Seto's (POV)

I have been up all night looking for that mutt he just couldn't have just disappeared. Mokuba's is very upset he thinks I said something to him. Well I didn't.

FLASHBACK

"Seto what did you say to him to make him leave?" Mokuba asked his big brother with tears in his eyes. "Nothing, when I got the call that he was gone I came straight home and no I don't know where he is." "Look I'm worried to." Mokuba ran into his brother's arms and started to cry "We have to find him he is hurt. Maybe his friends can help him." I sighed, you're right It's time I called them." Mokuba looked at me and smiled and went upstairs to his room. I sighed and picked up the phone, this will be a hard call to make.

END FLASHBACK

Yugi and his friends at first where angry with me until I explained that Jounochi didn't want them to know I just happened to found out. We looked everywhere for him no luck. The only one who wasn't here was Otogi it seems he wasn't at home. Some sort of business trip. He's next on my list maybe he's seen Jou.

Jounochi's (POV)

Hungry, maybe I can scrounge up some food before he gets home. He wouldn't mind I hope. Still hurt maybe I should have stayed at Kaiba's. No he hates me doesn't he. I'm so confused about my feelings for him, one minute he acts like he can't stand me then he is helping me what is that all about. I barely make it to the kitchen and back to where I am staying a small supply closet in his basement. "What's that noise; oh man he's back got to be quiet can't let him find me."

Otogi's (POV)

"Man what a trip, a bunch of assholes if you ask me but I still got a distributor for my game which is good. Something to eat then much needed rest." My phone is ringing who could be calling at this hour. "Hello, Kaiba what do you want?" I listen to what has happened and tell him "No I haven't seen the dog." I knew this would get to him. I figured out a long time ago that he had a crush on Jounochi. Even though he wasn't happy about it he stilled denied it. I look at the phone and wonder where he could have taken off to. I decide to think about all this later because I too tired and hungry.

Seto's (POV)

I hang up the phone and wondered why I even called him. He doesn't even like my puppy "my puppy" did I just say that. I've got to find him and get these feelings under control. Jou you're so going to pay for this.

Otogi's (POV)

It happened again, food and blankets have disappeared I must have rats, but blankets. What was that I thought I heard something; it's coming from the basement. I had better check. I look around the basement I don't see anything. I swore I heard something. There it is again it's coming from behind those boxes.

Jounochi's (POV)

Oh shit if he catches me here I'm so busted. What is he doing? No he's moving the boxes. I'm definitely caught.

Otogi's (POV)

I can't believe it Jou's been here all along. I look at him and frown "Hi Otogi I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here huh." I just look at him and growl. "Do you realize you have people worried about you?" I can't believe he broke in. "How did you get in here to begin with?" He shows me a key, It's my spare that I keep hidden so If I get locked out I can get in. He hands it to me with those sad puppy dog eyes. Know wonder Kaiba fell for him and calls him a puppy he just looks like one. "Come on let me help you upstairs and we can call your friends." Shouldn't have said that he's got a look of sheer terror on his face "Please Otogi don't you can't call them especially Kaiba." He is literally begging me. "Okay for now but I won't promise you I won't call them."

Jounochi's (POV)

Oh man he found me maybe I can convince him not to call anyone. He has always said he wanted to be friends. "Hi Otogi I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here huh." He looks at me and growls I know I'm in trouble now "do you realize you have people worried about you." I cringe as he says this; I didn't want to worry anyone. "How did you get in here to begin with?" I was afraid he was going to ask this and I show him the key I had seen him hide. I reluctantly hand him the key and sigh. He offers to help me up and we go upstairs, what he says next put sheer terror in me. . "Come on let me help you upstairs and we can call your friends." I start to plead with him "Please Otogi don't you can't call them especially Kaiba." He says he won't and I hope so. I lie down on the couch and pass out.

Otogi (POV)

I need to call his friends, he might be mad at me but they need to know where he is at. First call Kaiba then he can call the rest of them. "Hello Kaiba, yeah I found something you lost if you want it back come to my place it will be waiting for you." I hang up and smirk this should be interesting.

Seto's (POV)

I can't believe Otogi found him it was just a couple of hours ago that I talked to him how did he find him so fast. I need to talk to Jou before I call his so called friends. I'm pulling up in front of his house there he is waiting for me with a smirk on his face. This should be interesting.

TBC…..

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. This chapter didn't flow as easy as the rest so please be kind. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 FRIDAY

A Week with Seto and Jounochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Summary: This is written in the POV of Seto and Jou

A/N: There will be an extra POV in this Chapter

Chapter 5 Friday

Seto's (POV)

I can't believe Otogi of all people found Jounochi. In his basement no less. How did he get there? Otogi had better not have done anything to him because Jou is mine and if he has I will ruin him. It was about 3 A.M. when he called that was about thirty minutes ago. He's waiting outside for me how nice.

Otogi (POV)

I called him 30 minutes ago he had better be on his way or I will have some fun with the dog for breaking and entering. I see him he doesn't look too happy. "Kaiba you finally decide to show up." I give him a smirk. He's not to happy too see me.

Seto's (POV)

I pull up and get out of the car. "All right Otogi where is he?" He just looks at me after saying some sarcastic remark.

Otogi's (POV)

I take him into the living room where Jou is laying on the couch asleep. He looks at him strange. He's telling him to wake up. Jou's not too happy to be woken up twice in one night.

Jounochi's (POV)

I'm hearing Kaiba calling my name I must be dreaming yeah I'm dreaming that's it. He can't be here I'm at Otogi's and he doesn't know that. I suddenly open my eyes and realize it's not a dream "KAIBA what are you doing here?" I look around they are both standing there looking at me. I'm in for it now how am I suppose to explain this I fall back and moan. Getting out of this mess isn't going to be easy.

Seto's (POV)

Well at least he's awake. "Alright pup what are you doing here?" He just looks at me and moans. Just like a pup. I smirk at the thought. Yeah he is my pup. Mine and no one else's. "Time to go pup you have a lot of people worried about you."

Otogi's (POV)

Jou doesn't look too happy to see Kaiba or me for that matter. Got to change the locks so this won't happen again. Sigh. "Kaiba take it easy on him. Can't you see the dog doesn't want to go with you he wants to stay?" Seto not to happy with that but all I can do is smirk at his reaction oh he's got it bad.

Seto's (POV)

Did he just say what I think he just said did he refer to Jounochi as a dog I'm the only one allow to call him a pup or anything related otherwise. "Otogi shut up and the puppy is coming with me." I glare at him. All he is doing is laughing at me. "Listen Otogi I don't know how you found him but thank you now we will be going."

Jounochi's (POV)

Their fighting over me. I can't believe it but to stay here with Otogi I don't think so. Worse of two evils Kaiba hands down. Besides I'm in love with him. Still I can't go home. "Okay I'll come with you Kaiba like I have much of a choice."

Seto's (POV)

Why does he sound reluctant? I'll have to talk to him. Before this weekend over he'll be mine fully. Oh he does have a beautiful Ass. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Can't help it, but not now later.

Jounochi (POV)

Well here I am once again at the mansion. Mokuba was happy too see me. Seto is just looking at me. "Follow me pup. I follow him upstairs to his room. He turns and just looks at me. Man I wish he would stop I could just get lost in those eyes of his. He is asking me why I ran I can't tell him he'll just laugh at me.

Seto's (POV)

I decide to ask him why he ran. "Why did you take off? And how did you end up at Otogi's? I thought you didn't like him?" He looking at me, what is he thinking behind those eyes? I can't help him if he won't let me.

Jounochi's (POV)

I decide to tell him everything what have I got to loose but him just using it against me. "Look Kaiba my old man beats me and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me and the reason I was at Otogi's no one would think of looking for me there. I made a duplicate key to his place so I can have a warm place to stay when things get rough. It was only by accident that he found me. As for liking him that's complicated I didn't like it when he dressed me up as a dog but he's tried to make it up since." He's looking at me strange.

Seto's (POV)

Then I was right about his father. Hiding at Otogi's and him not even knowing it I guess my puppy's smarter than he looks. I can't help but smile at that. I sigh "Are you hungry pup?"

Jounochi's (POV)

He just ask me if I'm hungry I just shake my head yes. "I need a shower too. I also need to get ready for school." As I look at him he shakes his head no and tells me that we're not going to school today. I should rest and he's got a lot of work to do. Then I realize I have to call the gang they must be worried about me. He hands me the phone I call Yugi and he's glad I'm okay and asks me where I'm at. I don't want to tell him I'm at Kaiba's so I just say a friend's. He says okay and hangs up. That's when it happened Kaiba kisses me.

TBC………..

A/N: Thanks to all those that have reviewed. Hope you like my cliff hanger. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 SATURDAY

A Week with Seto and Jounochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Summary: This is written in the POV of Seto and Jou

Chapter 6 Saturday

Jounochi (POV)

Saturday, can things get any worse or even better for that matter? Seto found me thanks to Otogi. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. The one thing that floored me was that Seto kissed me yesterday. I couldn't push him off it was like I was drowning in it. It felt so right so good and when he broke contact I couldn't move and he just walked out with a strange look on his face. I've got to talk to him about it. I tried to find him last night but Mokuba said he had to go into work.

I'm standing outside his room wondering if I should knock or not. Well here goes. I need to get this sorted out. Man I'm so confused about my feelings I just don't know what to think. Maybe this is his way of getting back at me for something I did. Let's see what I have done lately besides leave and go to Otogi's. Oh man, now I remember the pinch on the butt I gave him. He knew it was me, okay I can do this.

Seto (POV)

Flashback

I think I'm going to teach my puppy a lesson, kissing him will do he won't be expecting it. His lips are so soft; nice he's not fighting me good now I know he's mine. Need air, as I pull back I see he is taken by surprise good. I smirk and walk away satisfied at his reaction. I think I will go to the office for awhile just so I can think about what happen. I was affected by that kiss too. Man I wasn't expecting this to happen as well.

End Flashback

Knock Knock

"Who's there?" I ask full well knowing it's my puppy. "Kaiba can I talk to you?" It's him "What do you want puppy?" He's not reacting interesting, "Well I don't have all day."

Jounochi (POV)

I enter his office and look at him man is he ever gorgeous. I have to ask him but I'm scared what if it was all a joke. No it couldn't have been I felt something there. Nice warm loving, "Kaiba about that kiss." He looks at me and smiles and it doesn't look fake it is real. Beautiful, he looks so beautiful smiling like that I wish I could see it more often. "What about it." I look at him and say "I was just wondering about it."

Seto (POV)

He was wondering about it huh. I should tell him it was just a joke but no that would be too cruel instead I'm going to tell him this "Because I wanted too kiss you, is there a problem with that?"

Jounochi (POV)

Because he wanted too is this some sort of game with him. I don't know if I should be mad or sad. "Kaiba that's no answer." I can't take this anymore I've got to tell him my feelings before I say something I will regret.

Seto (POV)

I wonder what he is thinking. "That is the answer, because I wanted too." What's he doing he's walking this way. "Jou what are you doing?"

Jounochi (POV)

It's now or never. I'm actually kissing Seto Kaiba nice he taste good like mint. Wow he's some kisser and he's not resisting it either. Damn need to breathe, but if he thinks he's going to get away he's got another thing coming. We stay like this exploring each other oh he's so hard I just want to take him now. I hear something, someone saying my name "Jou oh God Jou we have to stop." I pull away and see that Seto is very aroused and I smirk "Why?"

Seto (POV)

He's kissing me oh God I could get lost in him. Air I need air. We pull away and he's starting again I can't take much more he taste so good like honey. I need him but not now not here must stop before Mokuba walks in. "Jou oh God Jou we have to stop." I don't want to maybe tonight I can send Mokuba to a friend's house maybe Yugi's. He's asking why, need to tell him "Mokuba might walk in need to finish later will send him to Yugi's for tonight then we can finish." He just smiles and kisses my forehead and says ok. And walks out of room I collapse I've got to have him now but I have to wait for Mokuba to leave. "Mokuba come here I need to talk to you now."

TBC…..

A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Only one more chapter too go.


	7. Chapter 7 SUNDAY

A Week with Seto and Jounochi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

Summary: This is written in the POV of Seto and Jou

WARNING: Lemon if you don't like don't read.

A/N: This is my last chapter and I would like to thank those who reviewed DreamLessForever; Bakergirl; seto'swifey; sesshykoi0106; Koneko-Aishiru; ronsgurl281; Johnnycake

Chapter 7 Sunday

Seto (POV)

I lay here in the early morning hours and think to myself about what happened yesterday and still can't believe how great I feel. I don't think I have felt like this ever. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and this whole week be a bad and yet a wonderful dream. The events last night are still very much fresh in my mind. I sent Mokuba to Yugi's so me and my puppy could finally be together.

FLASHBACK

"Mokuba I want you to go to Yugi's for the night and if you want too spend tomorrow with him as well, but be home by five okay." Mokuba looks at me strange "Sure I'll go call him." I listen as he makes the call and tells me after he hangs up that Yugi would be glad to have me come over. I watch him get into the car and turn to go back to my puppy waiting for me inside.

I open my door and there he stands. He is looking at me questioning, even possibly wondering what is going through my mind. He smiles shyly as I touch his face softly and I bend down and softly caress his lips to mine. I nibble for entry and he parts his soft sweet lips. I proceed to explore his mouth and taste honey oh so sweet. Are tongues fighting for dominance and I win. I deepen the kiss and he starts to explore my body with his hands and deepens the kiss. Oh his touch feels so good like I am on cloud nine. He is making me feel so excited I'm not sure I can hold on much longer.

I feel my pants tighten by his ministrations. I pull away needing air damn I want more of him. I start to kiss behind his ear and hear him moan. I proceed to kiss the side of his face while slowly unbuttoning his shirt to be able to see his body. Oh his body to touch it to be able to feel it; it is driving me crazy. I need him, to drown in him. He has removed my shirt when this happened I don't know I really don't care I just need him. I touch his chest and massage his nipples and they harden at his moans and I hear him say my name "SETO please I need you now." I guide him over to the bed shedding my shirt and our belts.

We continue to kiss each other and I can feel his need and I release it and the moment I do a loud groan as he arches his back and crashes down on my neck and causes me to go over the edge. I proceed to remove his pants and look at him lying naked on the bed. I proceed to take off my pants. I crawl onto the bed and start to kiss him again.

His moans are so erotic it is hard for me to just to hold back. I proceed to kiss him down his neck licking and touching getting him even more exited. I want to consume him drive him to his pinnacle of want and even further if that is possible. I reach over to the night stand and pull out some lotion and apply a generous amount to my fingers. "This is going to hurt but I will try to be careful, okay." He looks at me with glazed eyes and say in a throaty voice "Just do it."

I insert one finger into his opening and proceed to massage as I watch his face I ask him "Does it hurt If it does I will stop." He looks at me and says "Don't stop" I proceed to insert my second finger and hear him let out a loud groan. At this I slowly insert my third finger and start a scissoring motion and touch his sweet spot deep inside him which causes him to buck and scream "SETO THAT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STOP."

I pull out and he hisses at me I put more lotion on my member and his. I position myself at his opening and slowly bury myself deep within him. Oh he is so tight and he feels so good. I wait as he adjusts himself and he rises as he wants me to continue. As I move in and out I feel his tightness and it makes me want to come right then but I have to wait to give him as much pleasure as I can. I can feel him around me making me harder. Oh I could get so use to this in my euphoria and grabbing him and pumping him I scream out "KATSUYA I LOVE YOU." He comes at that moment and screams "SETO I LOVE YOU." I feel myself release deep inside him and collapse. I lay there just holding him as he finishes me.

I slowly roll off of him and reach for some tissue to clean us up. As I do this he starts to kiss me and tells me in a low voice that he has always loved me. I reach over and bring him into a warm embrace as sleep takes us over.

END FLASHBACK

Life can't get any better than this. I love my puppy and he loves me.

Jounochi (POV)

I feel him get out of bed and head into the bathroom. I lay here and smile. I am so happy. I've got my Dragon and I want to see anyone try to take him away. I think back on last night and smile it was wonderful.

FLASHBACK

He left in such a rush. I hear him telling Mokuba to go over to Yugi's for the night. I just smile knowing what is going to happen. He comes back in and closes the door and walks over to me and touches my face. Suddenly I feel scared not sure if he is playing with me or not. He starts to kiss me; oh my God it feels so right, so wonderful. I just want to consume him and make him mine and only mine. His touch it feels so wonderful I start to feel my pants harden. As he is kissing me I unbutton his shirt and take it off

. He is not even aware I am doing it. I smile to myself. Suddenly I need air and he breaks contact. I groan I didn't want it to stop. "SETO please I need you now." He is leading me over to the bed taking off my shirt and our belts.

We continue to kiss each other and I can feel his need. I groan at his touch he feels so good at that moment I do a loud groan and arch my back and crash down on his neck and cause him to go over the edge. He proceeds to remove my pants and look at me lying naked on the bed. He proceeds to take off my pants. He is crawling onto the bed and start to kiss me again.

I moan his touches are so erotic it is hard for me to just to hold back. He proceeds to kiss me down my neck licking and touching getting me even more exited. I want him to consume me drive me crazy with want and desire if that is possible. He is reaching over to the night stand and pulling out some lotion and applying a generous amount to his fingers. "This is going to hurt but I will try to be careful, okay." He tells me looking at me with glazed eyes and I say in a throaty voice "Just do it."

I feel him inserting his fingers into my opening and massaging me from the inside oh it feels so good. He is asking me something it is all I can do but to stay focused "Does it hurt If it does I will stop." I look at him and say "Don't stop" He proceeds to insert a second finger and I let out a loud groan. At this he slowly inserts a third finger and starts a scissoring motion and touches my sweet spot deep inside me which causes me to buck and scream "SETO THAT FEELS SO GOOD DON'T STOP."

He pulls out and I hiss at him. He put more lotion on my member and his. He positions my legs on his shoulders and pushes inside of me it hurts at first but it starts to feel so good feeling him throbbing aching and wanting release. He waits as I adjust myself and I give him the signal to continue. He is moving inside of me and it feels so good, it makes me want to come right then but I have to wait to give him as much pleasure as I can. I can feel him getting harder. Oh I could get so use to this. He is grabbing me and pumping me he screams out "KATSUYA I LOVE YOU." I come at that moment and scream "SETO I LOVE YOU." I feel him release deep inside me and collapse.

He reaches over to get some tissue to clean us up. Afterwards we hold each other and fall into a blissful sleep.

END FLASHBACK

I think I will join him in the shower and have some more fun.

The End

A/N: I hope everyone liked my story please review.


End file.
